


Underrated

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-12
Updated: 2008-05-12
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Underrated

Title: Underrated  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: NC-17  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s challenge: #109 Let's Talk About sex  
Warning(s): Crossdressing implied.  
A/N: Who knew I would enjoy this challenge so much? One of my drabble responses to this prompt was, [Overrated](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/407465.html), and, because our muses seem to have formed a close working relationship, [](http://drachenmina.insanejournal.com/profile)[**drachenmina**](http://drachenmina.insanejournal.com/) replied with [Possibly Also Overrated](http://drachenmina.insanejournal.com/84017.html). This is my reply to that drabble. *g*  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Underrated

~

“I’ll admit the bed was a good idea,” Harry said, “but you didn’t seem to mind the desk that much. Nor the couch, nor--”

“Those places were primarily your idea, however,” Severus said. “I believe it’s my turn now, no?”

Harry smiled. “I’m all ears.”

Severus ran a searing look down Harry’s body. “Mm,” he purred. “I believe you have more to recommend you than that.”

Harry blushed at the look in his eyes.

~

“‘s brilliant,” Harry gasped.

Severus simply fucked Harry harder, the sight of the pleated skirt being crushed between them incredibly arousing. Skirts were clearly underrated.

~


End file.
